Conventionally, inkjet printers that perform inkjet printing are used for various purposes (for example, non-patent literature 1). Inks conventionally used for diverse purposes in the inkjet printers may be evaporation drying inks including aqueous inks such as aqueous pigment inks, latex inks, and inks in which pigment-encapsulated resin particles are dispersed, and organic solvent-containing solvent inks. Among the mentioned inks, the evaporation drying ink refers to ink dried by evaporating a solvent included in the ink to be fixed to a print medium.
In the inkjet printer using an aqueous evaporation drying ink, the ink is heated by a heater and dried to be prevented from bleeding and fixed to a print medium. In a specific example, the medium is heated by a heater (printing heater) so as to prevent ink from bleeding, and the ink is then further heated to be dried and fixed by another heater (after-heating means), for example, an infrared lamp. A known means employed to prevent ink bleeding is to form an ink receiving layer on a target print medium.